Jacob Williamson's Easter
Jacob Williamson's Easter is an upcoming Easter film. Name: Jacob Williamson's Easter Directed by: Alvin Hung John Lasseter Pete Docter Co-Directed by: Ash Brannon Darla K. Anderson Screenplay by: Jacob Williamson Produced by: Jacob Williamson Cinematography by: Jacob Williamson Film Editing by: Jacob Williamson Distributor: Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Pictures Universal Pictures DreamWorks Animation Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures ABC (Australia) Movies ABC For Kids (Australia) Nick Jr Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Aardman Animations GoAnimate Pictures Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions Production company: GoAnimate Jacob Williamson Airdate: April 1, 2018 (Easter) Length: 92 minutes Budget: $90 million Box Office: $485 million Movie Number: 372 Filming Locations *Jacob Williamson's House (561 Resolution St, North Albury NSW) *Beechworth Golden Horseshoes Festival (East Albury-City of Albury-Beechworth) Starring * Jacob Williamson * Patrick Williamson * Hayley Doyle * Joe Williamson * Jai Butcher Plot Good Friday, And Then Easter Saturday, And Then Finally, Easter Sunday. Sonja, Harrison, Mitchell, Kai Butcher, Beau Butcher, And Aunty Tina Are Coming Over For Good Friday. And Then The Next Morning, Jacob Williamson, Patrick Williamson, Hayley Doyle, Joe Williamson, Jai Butcher Are Going To The Festival. And Then, Finally, The Next Morning, It's Easter Sunday. Good Friday - Food: * Fish Fingers * Chips * Chocolates * Hot Cross Buns Do During Good Friday: * Jacob Watches Blue's Clues * And More/More That Jacob Williamson Wants/Likes "Jacob Williamson's Easter" Movie Does Have * NO Sad Songs/NO Sad Music * NO Other Feelings * 3 Feelings: Happy, Excited, And Laugh * Saying Everything/Everything That Jacob Williamson Wants/Likes DVD/Blu-Ray Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Bonus Material **The Making Of Jacob Williamson's Easter **Behind The Scenes: News & Sport **"Filmmakers Roundtable" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music **"News & Sport" 16 Minute Documentary w/No Background Music **Music Videos ***Chicken Nuggets (from Codename: Kids Next Door) ***Turn Off The Tap Song (from New MacDonald's Farm) **Scene Selection (Notice: It Was Taken From The Main Menu) **Trailers ***The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) ***Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) ***Disney Pixar Collection VHS and DVD Preview ***Toy Story 1 & 2 Trailer (On Blu-Ray and DVD) ***Blue's Clues Videos Trailer (1999) ***Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie Trailer (On Videocassette and DVD) ***Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer (On Video and DVD) ***The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Episodes Trailer (On VHS and DVD) *Audio Commentary *Sneak Peeks **The Tigger Movie Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Fantasia 2000 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Toy Story 2 Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Tarzan Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Dinosaur Trailer (On Video and Disney DVD) **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Trailer (On Video and DVD) **Disney Pixar Collection VHS and DVD Preview **Toy Story 1 & 2 Trailer (On Blu-Ray and DVD) **Blue's Clues Videos Trailer (1999) **Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie Trailer (On Videocassette and DVD) **Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer (On Video and DVD) **The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Episodes Trailer (On VHS and DVD) *Set Up **Languages ***English **Subtitles ***English **THX Optimizer Media Release Jacob Williamson's Easter is released on AUS VHS, AUS DVD and AUS Blu-Ray April 1, 2018 (Easter) VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray Distributor *ABC Video/ABC DVD *Roadshow Entertainment *ABC For Kids *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Warner Home Video *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment *Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment *MGM Home Entertainment *Paramount Home Media Distribution *Nickelodeon/Nick DVD *Nick Jr/Nick Jr DVD *Walt Disney Home Video *Disney Videos/Disney DVD/Disney Blu-Ray *THX Nickelodeon/Nick Jr Productions Logo - On/Has *Black Background *Copyright Stamp *Nickelodeon Logo/Nick Jr Logo Stands Very Still Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios Opening Logo - Taken From *A Bug's Life (1998) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Jacob Williamson's Easter (2018) Songs That Are Used For Good Friday # Chicken Nuggets (from Codename: Kids Next Door) # Turn Off The Tap Song (from New MacDonald's Farm) Chicken Nuggets (from Codename: Kids Next Door) & Turn Off The Tap Song (from New MacDonald's Farm) (Jacob Williamson's Easter Version) - Instruments * Yellow Maton Guitar (from The Wiggles) * Red Maton Electric Guitar (from The Wiggles) * Blue Maton Electric Guitar (from The Wiggles) * Purple Maton Guitar (from The Wiggles) * Drum * Electric Keyboard